The Night's Shadow
by Silver-eyed-bandit
Summary: Haruhi's dead.. How will the Hosts react? Please review and be nice this is my first story.


_**Me: Hello! This my own Ouran story! Yay!**_

_**Hikaru: You're really happy about this?**_

_**Kaoru: Why wouldn't she? She gets to work with us.**_

_**Haruhi: You two shut up and let her work.**_

_**Tamaki: Haruhi! You're alive?!**_

_**Haruhi: Yeah? Why wouldn't I be?**_

_**Me: Because you're dead in this story... I hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

It's been three days, four nights, six hours, three minutes and going on forty-two seconds. Ever since then the sky has been dark, clouds crying from the departure. The ground became soggy, grass dying from over watering and turning to mush. Thunder cursed the sky as the lightning searched the ground for _her._ They wouldn't find her, though. Never again would she grace their presence. That's what killed them.

Inside the nearest mansion, the tiny senior sat still at his dinner table with his faithful cousin behind him. Both looking at the floor, tear shredding from their eyes. Mori's hands clenched an unclenched trying to feel anything. He had become lifeless without her. The quiet, stoic member was now even more restless. Bags hung deep under his eyes, while his frown twitched from sorrow.

Hunny was a different story. Anger, sorrow, confusion, and emptiness clouded his heart. He watched the piece of cake before him, trying to melt it with his gaze. Usa- chan was clutched to his chest in shaking hand. A growl escaped his mouth, teeth gnawing at each other. Tears simmered down his freezing face. He sniffled again for the millionth time since the accident. He then started coughing, trying to catch his breath. With him choking on his tears and not being able to breathe from his nose, he found himself lost of breath. His whole body began to shake furiously.

"Ahh! Why?" He suddenly screamed from th top of his lungs. The rabbit in his arms began to tear, then it was fully in half on the floor in seconds. Fluff fell from the rabbit from the stomach. He then kicked the table and it shattered. Mori lunged at his cousin, trying to calm him. Hunny thrashed around, screaming profanities. He finally slowed down and began to sob again in Mori's. "Why her?" He sobbed and for the first time he slept, tears still falling from his eyes.

* * *

Not far, but still across town was Tamaki's mansion, where him and Kyoya sat in front of the fireplace. Tamaki's hair was greasy and un-brushed while he was still wearing the uniform from school. Blood stained the shoulder and sleeves. He clutched a picture of Haruhi in his hands. Tears fell silently on the picture from tired eyes. He clenched his teeth as he threw the picture in the fire. He watched as her face burned, as the smile disappeared.

Kyoya watched helplessly as the picture turned to ash. He held his journal, opened to the page where it held a special picture. Him and Haruhi both expressionless, staring at The camera. Not much, but it was all he had left. His computer sat beside him on the table with a cracked screen. Kyoya felt helpless for the first time in his life. He didn't know what to do, what was gonna happen, all he knew was that he felt sick. He couldn't help himself when he doubled over and threw up. Tamaki got up and Patted his back.

"Let it out." Tamaki said. Kyoya started coughing, shaking from weakness. Tamaki looked up above the fireplace and saw the portrait of all the host club members huddled around their hidden princess. Tamaki broke down next to Kyoya. "She's in a better place." He repeated to himself. He clutched his hair, pulling it. He looked back up at the portrait. "Come back to us. please!" He screamed at the picture.

* * *

Even though they all took it hard, the twins took it the hardest. They had lost their toy, best friend, secret lover, most of all their sanity. Hikaru pounded on the wall, screaming. Kaoru was behind him rocking back and forth, pulling on his hair.

"Bring her back! Now! You have no right stealing her from us!" Hikaru yelled. Their maids had locked them in their room, scared of the oldest's temper. He kept pounding the wall, his fists bruised. He then rammed his head in the wall, creating a hole. Rubbish fell into his hair. He punched the hole. When his hand came out it was covered in blood. Kaoru saw this and panicked. He stood and ran to his brother.

"Hikaru, she's not coming back." He tried to reason. Hikaru smacked him.

"Don't say that! She'll come back to us! You'll see!" He screamed. Kaoru was now on the floor crying, curled in a ball. Then anger snapped, just like his brother, he started to kick the wall. He screamed bloody murder as he did so. Hikaru started to get dizzy from banging his head and Kaoru was tiring himself. They both collapsed on the floor. Exhausted.

As all the host wept themselves to sleep, they saw Haruhi. She was smiling, holding out her hand. They took it without fear, without regret and for the first time since the accident they were together, happy.

* * *

_**Me: Yes I know it's sad but that' my thoughts on how close they've become. If you're wondering they all died of depression at the end in their sleep. The accident was that Haruhi got hit by a car. I also need to explain the "secret lover"... I'm a TwinsxHaruhi shipper but I love HostxHaruhi to... They weren't together romantically, but the twins were head over heels for her. Please review and be nice.**_


End file.
